Becoming something new
by linschickrule101
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam gets taken prisoner by the Decepticons and discovers new changes to himself. With help from a new allie can he make it out of this trouble?</html>


New story, never done a Transformers one before so be kind.

* * *

><p>Sam looked around the room, the ceiling high enough to contain Optimus' height. His heart clenched tight at the thought of the name. The four walls were a silver grey, the ceiling the same. The floor a shinny black.<p>

Sam shook the thoughts away; he was here now and there was no escape. His heart twisted again, the pain flaring out. Primus he missed them, all of them. Would they even know he was alive? Surely they thought him dead when he was taken. Surely he had been close to death, if not for Cassie he would be.

Two week earlier.

"Sam!" He turned to look at the array of soldiers filtering out the brick building, set on a desert landscape. He felt a smile pull on his lips as Will Lennox, the leader of the human allies of the Autobots stepped forward and patted his shoulder. "Glad to see you and your family made it." He beamed, glancing at the yellow Camero behind him.

"_Package delivered safe and sound!"_ Bumblebee chirped from his radio, transforming into his bi-ped form.

Will stepped forward shaking hands with Judy and Ron Witwiky. Ron gave a quiet nod, never feeling quite sure around the soldiers and Autobots. But if his son was safe with them, he felt safe as well.

The family, including Mikeala. The whole group had been evacuated out of Tranquillity when several decepticons had been spotted closing in on the area. As the group had been evacuated Starscream had shown himself but had not attacked, even though it was only 'Bee in the immediate area.

While the group were settled into their temporary sleep quarters, the Autobots gathered for a meeting.

"And he didn't follow?" Ironhide asked.

'Bee shook his head.

"They're planning something." Optimus summed up. "We must be vigilant. Sam has ended their plans twice now; Megatron must surely want revenge on him." The group murmured their agreements and headed off for a briefing with the heads of government.

It was later that night when the plan was reviled. They had planned for attacks on land and from the sky, but the fact that a hole opened in the ground, that was obviously not something they had expected.

"Bumblebee! Get them out of here!" Optimus had demanded, firing into the oncoming surge of Decepticons.

'Bee took off in his car form, dodging the human soldiers who hurried to various weapons, powering them up and aiming at the mass.

As 'Bee pulled up Sam shoved his parents and Mikeala into the car and backed away. "Sam!" 'Bee stuttered over his radio.

"It's me they're after 'Bee. Get them to somewhere safe." With that said he turned and ran back into the building. 'Bee saw the logic, but didn't like it. He threw himself into gear and locked his doors, trying to ignore the pained cries from his passengers as they tried to get to Sam.

In his own distress he failed to see the form drop from the sky until it was upon him. Megatron landed beside the Yellow Camero and swung a fist out, sending the car tumbling over and over. When he came to a stop he ejected his cargo as carefully as he could and transformed onto his legs, wobbly and sore he stepped into a fighting stance. His sensors monitored as Mikeala, limping heavily on a bloodied leg helped Ron drag his unconscious wife back into the shade of another building.

'Bee eyed Megatron who smirked at him. "So fragile aren't they?" he spat. "Where's the boy?" 'Bee remained silent.

"Very well." And they launched into a fight. It didn't take long for Bumblebee to be over powered by the larger Cybertronion. His one thought was 'At least Sam is safe.'

"I'll kill them if you don't tell me!" Megatron threatened, shoving a hand into 'Bees chest.

"I'm right here!" a voice screamed from behind Megatron. He turned with a smile.

"Good boy." He purred, extended his arm to his family and fired. Sam howled with rage as he sprinted past the two 'bots and ran into the dust from the blast.

"Mom! Dad! 'Keala!" he yelled, frantic. Metatron stretched forward catching the human in one hand and lifting him from the bloodied mess.

"You're mine now boy!"

A blast from 'Bees left sent them all sprawling over. A second ripped into Megatrons' arm. The Decepticon staggered to his feet, holding the injured arm to his chest. 'Bee glanced up from the ground at the body of Sam. His one eye staring at 'Bee. He stretched out one arm, the half of his face intact grimacing in pain.

A moan of horror rose up in 'Bees throat as he stretched his own arm out to his charge. The foolish Cannon operators fired without thought. Fired without seeing Sam.

Starscream dropped onto 'Bees' back and snatched Sam from above him and then took off into the sky; Megtron close behind.

Bumblebee scrabbled to his feet, ready to give chase when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"He's dying Bumblebee." Rachet murmured. "If he survives until their destination he won't live for long." 'Bees' door pieces drooped in grief. "You tried."

Sam came too out of the darkness and struggled to open his eyes. His vision was blurred and stained red, a large black chunk on his right side. He turned his head to the right and saw a humanoid shape above him. He tried to speak but nothing came out, his face burning for his efforts.

"Rest." A woman said to him, placing a gentle hand into his. "I'll do all I can."

Sam sank back into darkness.

The next time he woke he had full vision again. He blinked into the dim light and saw he was on a metal bed, covered in a white sheet. A machine beeped to his left and a table stood to his right with a glass upon it. The woman came into view and smiled kindly at Sam. She stood at just over five foot tall. With long red hair streaming over her shoulders framing her pale, white face. Deep hazel eyes gazing into his face. She wore a long white coat making him think she was a doctor. She sat at the edge of his bed and lifted the glass from the table, tilting the straw towards his mouth. He took a grateful sip and rasped out "Where am I?"

"In a...hospital of sorts." The woman said, her accent rough and quickening her words. Her voice was cigarette rough, but gentle all the same.

He sensed more than heard movement outside of the door to his right. She followed his line of sight. "Just the guards." She soothed him. "Do you remember your name?" she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a small pen flash light.

"Sam." He answered automatically. She tilted his head and shone the light into his left eye, leaving a black dot in his vision when she moved it to his right. Once it shone in his right he flinched back.

"It will take time for it to adjust." She murmured. "How much do you remember?" she asked.

"I..." he paused, working over the fog in his mind. "Bumblebee?" he whispered, not sure why that name meant something.

"It will take time Sam." The woman soothed again, turning his head to face her. She looked young to him. No older than he was at most. "Rest." She told him, standing gracefully away from him.

He nodded, wincing at the headache behind his right eye and closed his eyes into oblivion once more.

He woke once more, his head feeling clearer. He frowned as the trails of his dream slipped away. He remembered a yellow Camero and a Peter built truck. But other than that everything was dimmed. He felt a sadness at his heart and knew something awful had happened to make him hurt so. He looked around for the woman and found her on the bed next to his; he sat up shakily and looked at her form.

She was very slim and very small, not stunningly beautiful, but pretty. Her face was oval shaped, pale with a splash of freckles over her dainty nose and high cheek bones. He studied the light scarring over her brow and over her right eye. Gazing further down, he took in the muscular shoulders, not manly, but athletic in build. She wore a tight black top cut low to show her ample cleavage. He felt a blush as he continued down.

Her hips were feminine, hidden by tight black trousers that ran down to knee length boots with two inch thick heels. He glanced back at her bare arms and could see a purple cast around her right wrist, leaving heavily bruised fingers poking out of the end.

He heard her stir and glanced at her face as her eyes fluttered open. She stretched and turned slightly, smiling as she spotted him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She said, sitting up on the bed and running her eyes up and down his body. "You think you can stand?" she asked.

Sam glanced at his feet, his left foot felt fine, but his right leg, from foot to knee felt numb. He bit his lip unsure.

"Here." He startled when he realised the woman was at his side with her hands extended out to him. He took both hands and swung his legs out from under the cover, laying his bare feet flat on the metal ground that was surprisingly warm. Putting pressure down he pulled on the woman's hands and stood shakily to his feet, releasing a breath he hadn't realised he'd held.

He glanced at his feet, frowning slightly at the black vain that ran across his right foot. He glanced back up as he felt the woman pull gently on his hands to draw him forward. He took a timid step forward, one after another until he felt his balance settle.

"Good." The woman encouraged as they cross the entire length of the hospital room and then turned and returned. "You're healing nicely."

He dropped back onto the bed and rubbed his face, his eye catching the matching black vain on his right hand. "I suppose...I should explain what happened." The woman suggested timidly as she sat next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked, returning his attention to her.

"My name is Cassie. I work here." She motioned to the room.

"Where is here?"

"The Decepticon base." She answered. Sam sat stunned. Decepticons?

It came back in a rush, knocking the breath out of him. Bumblebee, Optimus. His grandfathers glasses, the All Spark, the Matrix, the base at Garcia. Then it hit him. His parents. Mikeala. The tears ran down his face as a sob escaped his mouth.

"Oh god!" he moaned, sliding off the bed and curling up into a ball on the floor. "Oh god 'Kala!"

Cassie dropped down next to him and effortlessly pulled his head and shoulders free of his huddled form. She pulled him onto her lap, pressing his head into her shoulder and she wrapped him in a hug, murmuring soothing tones into his ear. His breath came in gasps and sobs as his heart shattered and the woman continued to hold him and comfort him.

Before he knew it he was lost again into sleep as the woman continued to hold his form to her. "I'll take care of you." She promised him as he slipped away.

* * *

><p>Well hope you like. Please R&amp;R, let me know how its going<p> 


End file.
